sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τοπική Κοσμική Φυσαλλίδα
Τοπική Κοσμική Φυσαλλίς Cosmic bubble thumb|300px| [[Εσχατολογία ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμολογία Κοσμολογική Εσχατολογία ---- Σύμπαν Πολυσύμπαν ---- ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Αναπήδησης (Big Bounce) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Πέδησης (Big Brake) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Σύνθλιψης (Big Crunch) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Απόσχισης (Big Rip) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Ψύξης (Big Freeze) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Αστάθειας (Big Lurch) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Κλαυθμηδίας (Big Whimper) ---- ---- Θεωρία Μαθηματικού Σύμπαντος (Mathematical Universe Hypothesis) ---- Εκκεντρικές Κοσμολογικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Εσχατολογία ]] - Μία Εκκεντρική Κοσμολογική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "κοσμική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Κόσμος". Εισαγωγή Η Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια είναι η ονομασία που δίνεται στην υποθετική δύναμη που αναγκάζει το Σύμπαν να επιταχύνει την διαστολή του με ένα διαρκώς αυξανόμενο ρυθμό. Σύμφωνα με την κυριαρχούσα σήμερα αντίληψη: *το 74% του Σύμπαντος αποτελείται από Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια *το 21% από Σκοτεινή Ύλη και *μόλις το 5% από την Κανονική Ύλη. Μέχρι τώρα, δεν υπήρξε σωστός τρόπος να επιλέξει κάποιος μεταξύ της εξήγησης της Σκοτεινής Ενέργειας ή του κενού, αλλά μια νέα μελέτη σκιαγραφεί μια πιθανή δοκιμή του σενάριου της φυσαλλίδας. Αν βρισκόμασταν σε μια ασυνήθιστα αραιή περιοχή του σύμπαντος, τότε τα πράγματα θα μπορούσαν να είναι διαφορετικά από ό,τι είναι στην πραγματικότητα και δεν θα υπήρχε ανάγκη να στηρίζονται οι φυσικοί στη ύπαρξη της Σκοτεινής Ενέργειας για ορισμένες αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις. "Αν ζούσαμε σε μια Συμπαντική περιοχή με πολύ μικρή πυκνότητα, σε ένα τεράστιο κενό, τότε ο ίδιος ο χωρόχρονος δεν θα επιταχυνόταν", είπε ο ερευνητής Timothy Clifton στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Oxford. "Τότε τα πράγματα μπορεί να μας φαίνονται μακρύτερα ό,τι είναι στην πραγματικότητα, πράγμα που καταργεί την ανάγκη της Σκοτεινής Ενέργειας ως ερμηνευτικού εργαλείου για τις αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις που έχουν διαπιστώσει συνεχή διαστολή του Σύμπαντος." Για πρώτη φορά οι επιστήμονες ανακάλυψαν την επιταχυνόμενη διαστολή, όταν είδαν ότι ορισμένοι αστέρες τύπου σουπερνόβα απομακρύνονταν από τη Γη ταχύτερα από ό,τι θα αναμενόταν. Ο τύπος Ιa των σουπερνόβα αποτελεί ιδιαίτερα χρήσιμο δείκτη, γιατί οι εκρήξεις τους πάντα έχουν την ίδια εγγενή φωτεινότητα. Εφόσον το φως γίνεται πιο αδύναμο, όσο μακρύτερα ταξιδεύει, αυτό σημαίνει ότι όταν η έκρηξη σουπερνόβα φαίνεται αμυδρή από την Γη, είναι πολύ μακρυά, ενώ όταν φαίνεται πιο φωτεινή, είναι πλησιέστερα. Όμως αν ζούσαμε σε μια περιοχή του Σύμπαντος όπου υπάρχει λιγότερη ύλη από το κανονικό, τότε ο χωρόχρονος γύρω μας - μέσα στην αραιή "φυσαλλίδα" μας - θα ήταν διαφορετικός από το χωρόχρονο έξω από αυτήν στο υπόλοιπο Σύμπαν, γιατί η ύλη στρεβλώνει διαφορετικά το χωρόχρονο ανάλογα με το μέγεθος της. Έτσι, το φως που ταξιδεύει προς εμάς από ένα σουπερνόβα έξω από τη "φούσκα" μας, θα φαινόταν αχνότερο γιατί θα αποκλίνει περισσότερο από ό,τι θα περιμέναμε να συμβεί μέσα στη "φούσκα" μας. ΄ Μια τέτοια ερμηνεία όμως για την παρουσία της Γης σε μια ειδική 'φούσκα' από κενό, αντιβαίνει την καθιερωμένη επί σχεδόν 450 έτη Αρχή του Κοπέρνικου, ότι δεν ζούμε σε καμία ειδική περιοχή του Σύμπαντος, μια αρχή που συνέβαλε στην αντικατάσταση του Γεωκεντρικού από το Ηλιοκεντρικό Μοντέλο. Το σύγχρονο κυρίαρχο Κοσμολογικό Μοντέλο βασίζεται στην ιδέα ότι η Γη βρίσκεται σε μια τυπική, χωρίς κάτι το ιδιαίτερο, περιοχή του Σύμπαντος . Οποιαδήποτε θεωρία ότι μπορεί η Γη να βρίσκεται σε μια ειδική περιοχή και σε συνθήκες που δεν επικρατούν κατ’ ανάγκη οι ίδιες και στο υπόλοιπο Σύμπαν, βρίσκει αντίθετους πολλούς επιστήμονες. Επιπλέον, οι περισσότερες θεωρίες πρέπει να περάσουν την Κοπερνίκεια δοκιμή. Αν κάποιες θεωρίες απαιτούν ο πλανήτης μας να είναι σε μια μοναδική θέση, τότε αυτές είναι απίθανο να είναι αληθινές. "Η ιδέα ότι ζούμε σε ένα κενό σημαίνει ότι αποδεχόμαστε ότι ζούμε σε μια ιδιαίτερη θέση. Και το Πρότυπο Κοσμολογικό Μοντέλο βασίζεται στην ιδέα ότι ζούμε σε μια τυπική θέση μέσα στο Σύμπαν. Αυτό όμως για το κενό θα ερχόταν σε αντίφαση με την Κοπερνίκεια Αρχή", λέει ο Clifton. Οι ερευνητές της Οξφόρδης αισιοδοξούν ότι τα επόμενα έτη θα ξεκαθαρίσει τι ισχύει: Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια ή κενό-φυσαλλίδα (ή κάτι άλλο...). Το 2014 ή 2015 προγραμματίζεται μια αποστολή της NASA με τίτλο "Joint Dark Energy Mission", ένας δορυφόρος που θα εκτοξευθεί για να μετρήσει επακριβώς τη διαστολή του Σύμπαντος παρατηρώντας περίπου 2.300 σουπερνόβες. Οι ερευνητές αυτοί θεωρούν ότι η παρατήρηση ενός τόσο μεγάλου αριθμού σουπερνόβα θα μας επιτρέψει να διακρίνουμε αν τα αντικείμενα στο διάστημα πράγματι απομακρύνονται από εμάς ή αν το φως τους απλώς στρεβλώνεται διαφορετικά σε ένα κενό. Κοπερνίκεια Αρχή Ο Κοπέρνικος άλλαξε την αιώνια πεποίθηση του ανθρώπου ότι η Γη ήταν το κέντρο του Σύμπαντος , και του πρόσφερε την εντελώς διαφορετική άποψη. Ότι η Γη είναι σε τροχιά γύρω από τον Ήλιο. Από τότε το γεγονός αυτό έχει γενικευτεί ως Κοπερνίκεια Αρχή ή Αρχή της Μετριότητας: Η Γη είναι ένας τυπικός πλανήτης που κινείται γύρω από ένα τυπικό άστρο (ο Ήλιος ) ενός τυπικού Γαλαξία. Η φράση αυτή (Κοπερνίκεια Αρχή) προέρχεται από τον Αμερικανό αστροφυσικό Richard Gott, που θέλησε να πει πως τα πράγματα συνήθως δεν έχουν κάτι το ιδιαίτερο. Μαζί με την Γη, όμως, η Κοπερνίκεια Αρχή κατέστησε σαφές ότι και η Ανθρωπότητα δεν βρίσκεται στο κέντρο του Σύμπαντος . Γι αυτό και οι επιστήμονες υποστηρίζουν - εφαρμόζοντας την παραπάνω Αρχή - της ύπαρξης εξωγήινης ζωής. Εφόσον δεν υπάρχει οτιδήποτε ιδιαίτερο στις αστρονομικές, γεωλογικές, φυσικές και χημικές συνθήκες της Γης, (όπως το γνωρίζουμε από τις πρόσφατες παρατηρήσεις των εξωπλανητών), τότε δεν θα πρέπει να υπάρχει και οτιδήποτε ιδιαίτερο ή μοναδικό που να αφορά τη ζωή επ' αυτής. Μετανθρωπισμός Ένα δυνατό φιλοσοφικό υπόβαθρο στην θεωρία αυτή της Τοπικής Κοσμικής Φυσαλλίδας προσφέρει η θεωρίαΜετανθρωπισμού που θεωρεί την Γη (αλλά και όλο το Ηλιακό Σύστημα) ως ένα από τα βεφοκομεία του Τοπικού Γαλαξία. Κριτική Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * υπερρευστότητα * υπεραγωγιμότητα * Εκκεντρική Κοσμολογική Θεωρία * Μεγάλη Έκρηξη * Μεγάλη Συρρίκνωση * Μεγάλη Ψύξη * Σύμπαν * Ευφυής Σχεδιασμός * Σκοτεινή Ροή * Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια Βιβλιογραφία *Clifton, T., P. G. Ferreira and K. Land. 2008. Living in a Void: Testing the Copernican Principle with Distant Supernovae. Physical Review Letters. 101 (13): 131302. *Moskowitz, C. Do We Live In a Giant Cosmic Bubble? Posted on Space.com September 30, 2008, accessed October 1, 2008. *Humphries, D. R. 1994. Starlight and Time. Green Forest, AR: Master Books, 19. *Humphries, D. R. 2002. The Battle for the Cosmic Center. Acts & Facts. 31 (8). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *physics4u.gr *[ ] Category: Εκκεντρικές Κοσμολογικές Θεωρίες